


Fucked By a Performer, In The GWABus !

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: BangBus but It's GwaBus lol, Cowgirl, Cumshot, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Hard Pussy Pounding, Let Me Lick The Cum Off Of You, Nervous Guy At First, Performer/Fan, Public Sex, Riding, Tasting You, blowjob, in the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You walk down the street and suddenly you get invited to a bus by a hot girl. The bus turns out to be something like BangBus from porn, except it's called a GWABus. The hot girl is also a GWA performer, not a pornstar. Now that you got in.. you're not leaving without getting sucked and fucked first, until you cum ;)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Fucked By a Performer, In The GWABus !

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Some streets sounds, cars driving by etc - optional]

Oh, this one is pretty cute..

Hey! You! You got a minute?

Are you a fan of GWA? Gonewildaudio? Gonewildaudible?

Oh you are? Really? Wow, that's great!

[To someone else] Hey, I think we finally found someone we can give a ride to.

You wanna hop in?

Come on, don't be shy. It's free and everything..

What, don't you think I'm hot? You can get to me know me a little better and stuff..

[Giggle]

Come on, where are you walking anyway? I'm sure it's not that important..

See? Home can wait, let's have some fun!

[Short pause]

Oh just come here already, you will be fine..

[Car door shut, streets sounds are gone now]

[Giggle]

Relax, relax.. we will let you go later..

But how about we play for a little bit first, hm?

Mmm tell me, doesn't my voice sound familiar?

No? Are you sure you haven't heard it anywhere?

Not even on GWA?

No? Doesn't it sound like [your gwa username] atleast a *little* bit?

[Giggle]

Judging by your face expression, I can already tell you've listened to my audios before..

That's right, it's me..

[Your gwa username here]..

Are you a fan or.. just heard some of my audios?

[Gasp] So this must be a dream come true for you, huh?

[Giggle]

I bet you're still confused..

Well, let me explain what this is all about..

You know that porn series or whatever called BangBus? Where they have pornstars driving in las vegas or wherever and invite random fans for a fuck *in* the bus?

So.. this is like BangBus, but it's GWABus.. get it?

And.. instead of pornstars, it's performers.

And today they're having *me*.

So.. are you excited to fuck me?

[Giggle]

What else did you think we were going to do here? Talk about the weather?

[Moan] Come on, I want to play..

[Kissing neck]

You like that? When I gently kiss your neck?

[Continue kissing neck]

Feels much better than an audio, doesn't it?

Mmm.. take your shirt off baby.. let me take care of you..

[Kisses everywhere]

[Moan] Hope you don't mind that I'm wearing no panties..

[Moan] Can you feel how wet I am as I'm grinding against you and making a little mess all over your pants right now?

[Moan] I've *always* wanted to fuck a fan..

Mmm.. lemme taste your lips..

[Kissing for a little bit]

[Moan] Oh fuck..

I can feel you're getting really hard in your pants right now..

[Moan]

How about you take it out, huh?

Mhm, I wanna see it..

Show it to me..

[Taking off pants sounds, optional]

Oh yes.. look at this..

Look a this beautiful cock..

[Moan] And to think you've been stroking it every time you hear my audios..

[Moan] It turns me on so much just imagining that..

Mhm, it does..

Mmm can I suck on it?

Please?

[Excited] Yea?

Mmm.. [Start blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

I wonder if all of my fans taste like this..

[Giggle]

[Continue blowjob for a lil bit]

[Mouth po psound]

So.. how are you liking your first GWABus experience so far?

[Giggle]

[Continue blowjob for a lil bit]

I bet you *always* dreamed about your favorite performer to suck your cock like this..

[Continue blowjob for a lil bit]

I'm gonna fuck you so hard..

Mhm, I'm gonna ride you.. *so* good..

[Contineu blowjob for a lil bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Stay just like that.. I'm gonna hop on this cock..

Lemme just get compeltely naked first..

[Optional clothes removing sounds]

Ah, way better..

Now..

[Moan] There we go..

[Moan] Fuck you're so hard..

[Moan]

Alright..

[Riding starts & continuous moaning]

Oh fuck yes..

Back and forth.. back and forth..

Lemme work that cock for you baby..

[Continue riding & moaning for a little bit]

You like that? Is this how you always imagined it when listening to my audios?

Mmm I bet you still can't believe I'm jumping up and down you right now, can you..

You never thought it would happen..

[Continue riding & moaning for a little bit]

Grab my ass baby, I want you to fuck that cock deep into me..

Come on, give it to me, pound me..

[Hard pounding starts]

Fuck yes.. do it, do it!

Pound that tight little pussy baby, give it to me!

Faster! Harder!

Yes! So Good, so good.. Come on!

[Hard pounding for a little bit]

Okay, wait, slow down.. lemme ride you again..

[Back to riding & moaning like before]

I wanna make you cum like this..

[Moan] Just stroke your cock with my pussy..

That's it baby, let me twerk on that cock..

First slow..

[Moan]

And then fast again..

[Continue riding & moaning for a little bit]

Mmm cum for me baby.. I want it..

I know you wanna give it to me..

Please baby.. cum for me..

Please..

I want you to cum all over yourself for me..

So that I can lick it all up..

Come on baby..

Oh I can feel you throbbing..

You're about to give it to me, aren't you?

Do it baby..

Cum for me..

Spray it everywhere..

Do it!

[He cums]

Oooooh yes... there you go baby..

There you go..

Now lemme clean it all for you..

[Licking sounds]

Mmm delicious.. 

[Giggle]

Now smile! For the picture!

[Sound of a photoshoot, optional]

No no, this is for you, it's going on reddit, don't worry.

Just a little memory, we might not meet ever again..

[Door car open & street sounds again, optional]

Now go.

No we're not gonna go back to where we picked you, are you crazy?

[Giggle]

[Blow a kiss]

Bye bye! Make sure to check out my new audios!


End file.
